disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine/Gallery
Images of Jasmine from Aladdin. External Galleries Promotional Jazmín.9.png Jazmín.8.png Jazmín.2.png Jazmín.10.png Jazmín.5.png Jasminefathead.jpg Jasmine1.jpg Jasmine_Ballerina.png|Jasmine Ballerina JasmineChristmas.png|Christmas Dress Jasmine Jasmine_al.png jasmine 2.jpg Jasmine_05.JPG|Jasmine sitting Al_and_jas.png Jasminelamp2.png Jasmine01.gif Jas_in_gold.png|Jasmine in Gold Jasmineportrait3.gif Jasmine_07.png Jasmine_10.png|Sparkle Jasmine Jasmine_Tiara.png jasmine with sash.png xmas jasmine 01.jpg|Winter Jasmine jasmine 11.jpg jasmine 15.png|Winter Jasmine jasmine 13.png jasmine_by_ireprincess-d4fecyu.png Princess_Jasmine_PNG_Clipart.png beauty Jasmine.png Jasmine's lipstick.png AladdinJasmine.jpg silhouette jasmine.png|Jasmine Silhouette jasmine purple.png|Jasmine in Purple jasmine 18.gif Aladdin18.jpg MPW-10542.jpg Aladdin-VHS.jpg Aladdin poster 2.jpg flowerjasmine.JPG Arabian Adventures.jpg Aladdin Games Wallpaper 3 1024.jpg Jasmine_Wallpaper.jpg LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Jasmine Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Jasmine - Promotional Image.png Aladdin & Jasmine - Promotional Image.jpg Al's and Jas's wedding.jpg Jasmine's quote.jpeg Aladdin character art.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpeg RBTI - Latin America Poster.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet renders.jpg|Ralph Breaks the Internet poster featuring Jasmine ''Aladdin'' (2019) Entertainment Weekly - Aladdin.jpg Aladdin 2019 Banner.jpeg Aladdin 2019 official poster.jpg Aladdin International poster.jpeg Aladdin 2019 - Jasmine poster.jpg Aladdin 2019 promotional still 4.jpg Aladdin 2019 promotional still 6.jpg Aladdin - Photography - Aladin & Jasmine in Market.jpg Aladdin 2019 photography - Jasmine 2.jpg Aladdin 2019 photography - Jasmine 3.jpg Aladdin 2019 photography - Jasmine 4.jpg Aladdin 2019 photography - Jasmine 5.jpg Aladdin 2019 photography - Jasmine 6.jpg Aladdin 2019 photography - Jasmine 7.jpg Aladdin 2019 photography - Jasmine 8.jpg Aladdin 2019 promotional still 11.jpg Aladdin 2019 photography 15.jpg Aladdin 2019 photography 16.jpg Aladdin 2019 photography 17.jpg Jasmine in magenta dress.jpg Redesign Jazmín.23.png Jazmín.21.png Jazmín.20.png Jazmín.19.png Jazmín.18.png Jazmín.16.png Jasminenewuk.png Jasmine_extreme_princess_photo.png|The Ultimate Jasmine Redesign Disney_Princess_Palace_Pets.png Picture1wed.png|Jasmine's redesign without sparkles Jasmine_02.JPG Jasmine_03.JPG DP-Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine in the official website Jasmine_sultan.png|Jasmine & Sultan Jasmine-DP.jpg Jasmine-new-look.jpg Jasmine_New_Redesign_2013.jpg Jasmine_Wallpaper_2.jpg jasmine 14.png Aladdin_and_Jasmine_Art_2.jpg Jasmine and Sultan Banner.jpg Jasmine_Redesign_2.png jasm.jpg Jasmine_Redesign_3.jpg Jasmine_Redesign_4.jpg Jasmine_Shop_Banner.jpg jasmineback.jpg jasminenew.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_22.png|Jasmine redesign with tiara jasmineheadshot01.png jasminepose2.png Jasmine_Redesign_5.jpg Jasmine_Redesign_6.jpg jasminepose4.png jas winter.png|Jasmine's Redesigned Winter Outfit Jasminetransparent.gif Jasmineback.png JasmineRedesign.png Jasmine sitting.png Aladdin and jasmine.png Disney_Princess_Redesign_22.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_27.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 29-600px.jpg Jasmine render.png Jasmine with rajah.png jas.png|Jasmine with Abu Jasmine and the birds.jpg|earlier redesign of Jasmine Jasmine carpet.png|Jasmine is riding with magic carpet Jasmine and Abu.jpg Jasmine kissed Rajah.jpg A whole New World.jpg Jas with the lamp.jpg Jas with the flower.jpg Jas holding a magic lamp.jpg al_jasminecarpet.png Jasmine sitting pose.jpg Jasmine-disney-princess.jpg ''Once Upon a Time'' Once Upon a Time - 6x04 - Strange Case - Photography - Snow and Jasmine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x04 - Strange Case - Photography - Jasmine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x04 - Strange Case - Photography - Jasmine 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x04 - Strange Case - Photography - Jasmine 3.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x04 - Strange Case - Photography - Jasmine 4.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x04 - Strange Case - Photography - Jasmine 5.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x14 - A Wondrous Place - Photography - Hook and Jasmine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x14 - A Wondrous Place - Photography - Hook and Jasmine 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x14 - A Wondrous Place - Photography - Jasmine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x14 - A Wondrous Place - Photography - Aladdin, Jasmine and Hook.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x14 - A Wondrous Place - Photography - Jasmine and Jafar.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x14 - A Wondrous Place - Photography - Jasmine and Jafar 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x14 - A Wondrous Place - Photography - Jasmine 3.jpg Stock art jasmine0.gif jasmine3.gif Al_clip14.gif Al_clip17.gif aladdin_jasmin01.gif aljas.gif aljas2.gif clipaljascuddle2.gif Production and Concept Aladdin disney_original_concept_jasmine-600x302.png|Early Concept art Aladdin the Musical Costume Sketch 2.jpeg|Concept art for the musical Aladdin the Musical Costume Sketch 1.jpeg Disney_infinity_concept_art-jasmine.jpg Jasmine_Aladdin_Concept_Art_1.jpg Jasmine_Aladdin_Concept_Art_2.jpg Aladdin-Concept-Art-Rajah-Jasmine.jpg|Concept art of Jasmine and Rajah Aladdin-Concept-Art-Jasmine-When-Jafar-is-Sultan.jpg Aladdin-Concept-Art-Jasmine-Pink-Dress.jpg Aladdin-Concept-Art-Jasmine-and-Rajah.jpg|Concept art by Chris Sanders Aladdin-Concept-Art-Aladdin-Jasmine-Abu.jpg|Concept art of Aladdin, Jasmine and Abu Aladdin-Concept-Art-Aladdin-and-Jasmine.jpg Jasmine & Rajah - Concept Art.jpg Disney's Aladdin - Sketch of Jasmine and Rajah by John Alvin.jpg|Concept of Jasmine with Rajah by John Alvin. Disney's Aladdin - Sketch of Aladdin and Jasmine by John Alvin.jpg|Sketch of Jasmine and Aladdin by John Alvin. Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Production Images - Jasmine and Aladdin.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Production Images - Jasmine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Production Images - Aladdin and Jasmine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Production Images - Aladdin and Jasmine 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Production Images - Aladdin and Jasmine 3.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Production Images - Jasmine and Aladdin 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Production Images - Jasmine and Aladdin 3.jpg Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Jasmine_KH.png|Jasmine in Kingdom Hearts Jasmine_KHII.png|Jasmine in Kingdom Hearts II KH - Genie Jasmine.jpg KH - Delivering Jasmine.jpg KH - Jafar and Jasmine.jpg KH - Jafar convenes with Maleficent.jpg KH - Jafar appears.jpg KH - Jasmine hides.jpg Kh-agrabah-05.png Jasmine_KingdomHearts_1.jpg Jasmine_KingdomHearts_2.jpg Jasmine_KingdomHearts_3.jpg KH2.5coded Jul242014 02.jpg Jasmine_(Sprite)_KHCOM.png|Jasmine's sprite in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Jasmine Costume Kingdom Hearts χ.png|Jasmine's Kingdom Hearts χ Outfit KH Cinderella and Jasmine.png ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Jasmine_DI2.0_Figurine_Transparent.png|Jasmine's figure in ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Disney_infinity_aladdin_jasmine.jpg Disney_infinity_jasmine_toy_box_1.jpg Disney_infinity_aladdin_jasmine_toy_box_2.jpg Disney_infinity_aladdin_jasmine_toy_box_1.jpg Jasmine and Aladdin Disney Infinity.png|Aladdin and Jasmine Disney INFINITY Figurines Donald Duck Toy Box3-L.png Donald Duck Toy Box5-L.png Ussswinetrek.jpg Jasmine toy box.png Disney INFINITY Toy Box Crystal Mickey.png INFINITY Jasmine.jpg|Early Concept Art Disney infinity concept art-jasmine.jpg|Jasmine Character Development ''Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzJasmine.png|Jasmine's emoji for ''Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Aladdin.png|Jasmine's on the Jafar app icon. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Dots.png|Jasmine's on the Rock the Dots app icon. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Jafar.png|Jasmine's emoji on the 2nd Jafar app icon. Miscellaneous Jasmine.gif|Jasmine sprites from the Aladdin SNES game Fruit.jpg|From the Master System version of the Aladdin game Hideout.jpg|From the Master System game Jasmine DU Render.png|Jasmine in Disney Universe Jasmine.JPG|Jasmine in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. Jafar&Jasmin-power of illusion.png|Jasmine in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion 26 Jasmine - DMW.jpg|Jasmine in Disney Magical World DMW Aladdin.jpg Jasmine, Ali and Abu - Disney Magical World.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440475.jpg PrinceAli2ndDancer.png|Jasmine's avatar for Just Dance 2014 Jasmine Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Jasmine in Disney Magic Kingdoms Ws-jasmine-comfy.png Jasmine DHBM.png|Jasmine in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode. Disney parks and other live appearances Genie Aladdin Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine with Aladdin and Genie at one of the Disney Parks Aladdin It's a Small World.jpg|Jasmine in It's a Small World 65 - jasmine.jpg|Jasmine's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. PrincessJasmineinFullHouse.jpg|Jasmine in Full House IMG 2291.PNG|Jasmine at the Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade lego shop in downtown disney.png Aladdin&Jasmine.jpg|Jennifer Lopez as Jasmine in the Disney Dream Portrait Series AladdinandJasmineinBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Jasmine with Aladdin in Beach Party at Walt Disney World. Jasmine.PNG JasminePrincessfairytalehall.png|Jasmine as featured in Princess Fairytale Hall at the Magic Kingdom. AladdinandJasmineonCarolsintheDomain.jpg jasmine broadway.jpg|Courtney Reed as Jasmine on Broadway. Courtney Reed jasmine.jpg Courtney Reed as Jasmine.jpg Adam Jacobs-and-Courtney Reed.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine on Aladdin the Broadway Musical 2.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine on Aladdin the Broadway Musical 1.jpg Princess_Jasmine_on_Aladdin_the_Broadway_Musical_1.jpg Princess_Jasmine_on_Aladdin_the_Broadway_Musical_2.jpg Courtney Reed and Brandt Martinez.jpg disney jasmine broadway.jpg Aladdin, Jasmine and Donald - Mickey's PhilharMagic.jpg|Jasmine and Ali in Mickey's PhilharMagic Jade Ewen as Jasmine.jpg|Jade Ewen as Jasmine in the Musical Jasmine_Portrait_Disney_Parks_blog.jpg|A portrait photo of Jasmine released by the Disney Parks. Jasmine new look.jpg|Jasmine's new look at Disney Parks. Aladdin & Jasmine new looks.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin posing in their new look for Disney Parks. Princess Jasmine in Disney Park.jpg Printed ''The Missing Coin'' Jasmine - The Missing Coin (16).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (15).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (14).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (13).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (12).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (11).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (10).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (9).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (8).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (7).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (6).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (5).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (4).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (3).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (2).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (1).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (Cover).jpg ''One True Love'' One True Love (Cover).jpg One True Love (14).jpg One True Live (13).jpg One True Love (12).jpg One True Love (11).jpg One True Love (10).jpg One True Love (9).jpg One True Love (8).jpg One True Love (7).jpg One True Love (6).jpg One True Love (5).jpg One True Love (4).jpg One True Love (3).jpg One True Love (2).jpg One True Love (1).jpg ''Jasmine's Royal Wedding'' Jasmine's Royal Wedding (12).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (11).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (10).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (9).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (8).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (7).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (6).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (5).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (4).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (3).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (2).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (1).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (Cover).jpg ''Jasmine the Matchmaker'' Jasmine the Matchmaker (12).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (11).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (10).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (9).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (8).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (7).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (6).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (5).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (4).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (3).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (2).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (1).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (Cover).jpg ''Kilala Princess Kilala Princess volume 5.jpg Kilala Princess issue 5 cover.jpg Jasmine_KilalaPrincess1.png|Jasmine in ''Kilala Princess. JasmineSultan_KilalaPrincess1.png|Jasmine and her father. ''Jasmine Is My Babysitter'' DP-DPRA-Jasmine-Is-My-Babysitter-Title.jpg DP-DPRA-Jasmine-Is-My-Babysitter-Jasmine-Hugging-Hana.jpg DP-DPRA-Jasmine-Is-My-Babysitter-Party.jpg Miscellaneous Jasmine as aladdin.jpg|Jasmine in Aladdin's body The_Jewel_Orchard_book.jpg|Jasmine in "The Jewel Orchard" The Return of Disney's Aladdin 02.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin mys_best_friend_is_jasmine04.jpg|Jasmine with her friend, and Abu and Rajah Disney_Princess_DK_Enchanted_Character_Guide_Jasmine_Illustraition.jpg A Magical Surprise (Cover).jpg A Magical Surprise (6).jpg A Magical Girl (5).jpg A Magical Surprise (4).jpg A Magical Surprise (3).jpg A Magical Surprise (2).jpg A Magical Surprise (1).jpg Disney Princess - Make a Wish.jpg Disney Princess - What Makes a Princess?.jpg Disney Princess - Happily Ever After.jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Jasmine (1).jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Jasmine (2).jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Shopping.jpg winter jasmine.jpg Jasmine's New Rules book.jpg Vanellope's Girl Squad 10 (11).jpg Merchandise JasmineACDoll.jpg|The Animator's Collection Jasmine Doll. Jasmine_Designer_doll.jpg|Jasmine Designer Doll Jasmine Alphabet Pin.jpg|Jasmine Hidden Mickey Pin - Alphabet Set Jasmine Pin.jpg|Jasmine Pin Jasmine Doll.jpg Jasmine Morocco.JPG Jasmine Figurine.jpg Belle w Jasmine pin.png|Jasmine and Belle Aladdinjasminewedding.jpg Disney Auctions (P.I.N.S.) - Lilo & Stitch as Aladdin & Jasmine.jpeg jasmineseal.jpg|A teal seal with a portrait of jasmine on it. jasminemirror.png|Mirror with Jasmine's portrait on it DLR - Disney Pin Trading Night 2013 - Jasmine.jpeg Jasminebottlecappin.jpg Princess Jeweled Crest - Jasmine (ARTIST PROOF).jpeg Corn flakes aladdin jasmine.jpg Jasmineclassic.png|Classic Jasmine Doll Disney Adventure James bond.jpg Mickey&Minnie as Aladdin & Jasmine.jpg jasmine_Disney_Fairytale.jpg Disney_Fairytale_Designer_Collection_-_Aladdin_and_Jasmine_Dolls.jpg Disney Fairytale Designer Collection - Aladdin and Jasmine Mug.jpg Jasmine_Sparkling_doll.jpg Jasmine doll.jpg Jasmine_Sparkling_Doll_2012.jpg Jasmine_Sparkling_Doll_2012_Boxed.jpg Jasmine_Animators_Doll_2013.jpg Princess braclet.jpg Princess notebook.jpg Princess dolls.jpg Princess charms.png Jasmine Plush - Aladdin the Musical - 15'.jpg Princess Jasmine Doll - Aladdin the Musical - 11.jpg jasmine and aladdin figure.jpg jasmine and rajah precious moments.jpg jasmine nightshirt.jpg jasmine shirt.jpg jasmine snowglobe tumbler.jpg Jasmine Couture de Force Figurine.jpeg Jasmine Doll by Precious Moments.jpeg Singing-jasmine-doll.jpg Jasmine_Singing_Doll_and_Costume_Set.jpg Jasmine_Singing_Doll_and_Costume_Set_Boxed.jpg Jasmine_2013_Reusable_Tote.jpg Jasmine_2013_Stationary_Kit.jpg Jasmine_2014_Plush.jpg Jasmine Pop! Vinyl Figure by Funko.jpg|Jasmine as a funko pop vinyl figure Jasmine_2014_Disney_Store_Doll.jpg Jasmine_2014_Disney_Store_Doll_Boxed.jpg BK Aladdin Rajah and Jasmine d.jpg BK Aladdin Rajah and Jasmine c.jpg BK Aladdin Rajah and Jasmine b.jpg Step Aladdin Jasmine.jpg Jasmine_2014_Disney_Animators_Doll.jpg Jasmine_2014_Disney_Animators_Doll_Boxed.jpg Topshop-Jasmine-PJs.jpg DSBjasmine12.jpg DSJasCosS13.jpg DSJasmineCosS14.jpg Disney princess water bottle.jpg Aladdin tsum tsum.jpg Jasmine 2015 LE Doll.jpg Art of Jasmine Snow Globe.jpg Jasmine Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Tsum Tsum Size Comparison.jpg File:Where Dreams Come True.JPG Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Hipster Jasmine POP.jpg Merida-progress-22.jpg Jasmine_Tsum_Tsum_Vinyl_Figure.jpg jasmine+aladdin-simbadolls.jpg Jasmine Classic Doll with Abu Figure.jpg Jasmine Plush Doll.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery series 3.jpg Jasmine-disney-princesses-funko-pop-2.jpg Jasmine Red Dress POP.jpg Jasmine Red Dress Glitter POP.jpg jazzie.png|Jasmine LEGO mini-doll Disney Princess figures - Jasmine and Aladdin.png RBTI Vanellope and Princess pins.jpg Rbti vanellope and princess doll set.jpg Disney Princess Rock Candy - Jasmine.png Jasmine Disguise Chase POP.jpg Jasmine Disguise POP.jpg Magic Carpet Ride MM POP.jpg Disney Princess Comic Mini figures.jpeg Jasmine Dorbz.jpg Aladdin Live Action Jasmine Large 15-Inch Doll Set.jpg Aladdin Movie Deluze Doll.jpg Aladdin Movie Singing Jasmine Doll.jpg Buildabear - Jasmine.jpg Funko Pop - 2019 Jasmine 1.jpg Funko Pop - 2019 Jasmine 2.jpg Lego Figure - Jasmine.jpg Miscellaneous Aladdin and Jasmine.JPG|Aladdin and Jasmine Alfa1.jpg LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Disney-Princess-Enchanted-Tales-Poster.jpg Jasmine flag.png Disney Princess Wallpaper Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpeg RBTI Stickers.jpg pt-br:Jasmine/Galeria Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Aladdin galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries Category:Disney Heroes: Battle Mode galleries